masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Daniel Macdonald
'Physical Characteristics' Daniel had wide coffee-colored eyes. His thick, curly, soot-black hair was worn short cropped. He was short and had a slender build. His skin was china-white. He had thin eyebrows. His wardrobe was utilitarian and business-like, with a lot of brown and red. 'Biography ' Daniel was born in 2100 in New Dublin, Terra Nova as the first son of five to his parents Kristin and Henry Macdonald. Macdonald assumed command of the UES Ptolemy in 2154, which at the time was an aging 31-year old destroyer in the United Earth Starfleet. The Ptolemy was assigned as a offensive escort squadron to the Twelfth Fleet, acting as the primary screening element for the Twelfth Fleet flagship, the newly christened Olympus-class Warstar Zeus. Barely weeks into his command, the Ptolemy was lost on 3 January 2154 during the Battle of Axanar. Eleven Coalition ships were lost, including the Ptolemy which took several torpedoes meant for the Warstar Zeus and following critical impacts, the sphere-section was snapped from the engineering section. Captain MacDonald and 17 members of his crew managed to escape but the engineering section exploded with no escape vessels launched, killing the remaining 214 Ptolemy crew. Along with the Ptolemy, 23-thousand personnel lost their lives in the largest battle of the war since the Fall of Denobula, primarily on the two orbital shipyards. The Coalition managed to finally drive Drevid and the Xindi Fifth Fleet away from Axanar, securing planet's safety and gratitude. The lose affected Macdonald greatly and if not for wartime restrictions would have resigned his flag after such a lose. Macdonald was soon transferred to command the corvette ICS Pria. The Pria was lost later the next year during the Liberation of Tandar Prime. On 23 April 2155, the Sixth Fleet had intended to catch the Xindi Fourth Fleet in resupply operations in the Tandar-system and capture the Tandar Prime military research compound on the surface. However when the base began to launch long-range tactical missiles with warp-range capabilities, calculated to be targeted at Elora, Risa, Mazar and Capella the Sixth Fleet was forced to drop tactical photonic bombs on the Xindi base. In order to accomplish this however the Xindi Fourth Fleet was able to escape almost fully resupplied. In total the bombardment of Tandar Prime killed all 16,900 Xindi stationed there, along with four ships landed for planet-side repairs, while the one Coalition lose, the ICS Pria, was destroyed taking a hit from a long-rang tactical missile after its weapons were taken out from damage. Macdonald was killed, along with a volunteer crew, but he had ordered most of his crew to escape pods before ramming the warp missile. With the removal of their main forward base, the few hundred remaining Xindi on the planet who killed in the ensuing Tandaran slave riots as Coalition forces moved ground-side. By 30 April 2155, Tandar Prime was liberated and the newly restored and democratic Union of Tandar joined the Interstellar Coalition. 'Service Record' *UES Ptolemy (2154) *ICS Pria (2154-2155†) (KIA) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Captains Category:Deaths Category:Casualties of the Xindi Conflict